User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shipwright page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 23:41, May 25, 2010 Hey Hey Matthew. Nice edits you did. Don't personize articles by saying by Matthew Darkskull and all okay? - Lord Midhav 04:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Make it like what Matthew? Sorry I couldn't reply earlier, my net wasn't working. - Lord Midhav 10:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Devil Root Yes even I believe the Patron is random. If you want, change the Root page and put as you wish. - Lord Midhav 05:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Badges, aka userboxes Hey, I added a few userboxes in a frame to your page. You can find the rest here. If you can't figure out how to add more, you can ask Nicky. lol Talk 21:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Good edits, not nonsense edits Matt, You need to stop adding categories that don't exist. You're not even adding categories that are unneeded, it's just a bunch of nonsense. If you add more, you will be blocked from editing. Also, if you start a page, it needs to be a legitimate page that provides information. "Cool" does not fall into that category, so it will be deleted. Please start making edits that benefit the WIki, and stop playing around. NickyTalk 03:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) mossy moses hey matthew where did you catch Mossy Moses? Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players's Wiki You should visit Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players's Wiki there you can create a page about your Pirate, Guild, and your adventures. As well as many other things, so we encourage you to visit. If it is a cool page, it may even be The Featured Article of the Week! 22:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) KK BYE!-- Mcharshy Was Here [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 16:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Matthew DarkskullTalk Yes, I've noticed a lot of improvement. Good job. NickyTalk same here I get bored at times too and U GIMME ALL THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS!...lol-- Mcharshy's Signature Got chage by Matthew darkskull cuz he was bored [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'And Mcharshy got EVEN MORE BORED so he changed the Talk!']] 15:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? What? I don't understand you? Why would I do that? I hardly even know you so how would I have access to your account? Is this some sort of prank? - Lord Midhav 18:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) And who told you that? - Lord Midhav 14:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah it's just some unregistered user who hates me for no particular reason. Go and check his contributions and see what he's been doing (vandalizing). He's claiming to be lol. What a failure. - Lord Midhav 10:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Not looking for the backround... I never wanted the backround picture. You might be getting confused. I DID say I want the name of the logo near the top left part of the page. It has ships, a skull and crossbones, and says Pirates Online Wikia. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 11:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ? you said my bage is a candidate for deletion because it has been moved to the potco players wiki? wats that?PepperShack 15:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Where you getting all the cool clothes? can you tell me please, i am looking for good clothes. sykokiller 02:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) syko Hey Yup, I do indeed remember you, how could I forget someone I friended? although I think during my month absence you removed me, but whatever, Just came by to respond to your question and say Hullo. Bartholomew McGregger 23:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) HELP WITH SAILING REP Hey i see you have mastered sailing. i have lvl 24 sailing but it is hard for me to level up from there. Any tips? Perseus777 04:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ~~~~ Hi i am new here! Well kinda i have been here for a little over a month and i dont really know how to do things. i likes ur picture Jafeariuz 18:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) haha love your picture, pon and zi and awesome Jafeariuz 18:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) HAY!!!! yeah I dont know if you remember me but you prob do ITS.... - drum role - EMILY HEARTHAWK^-^ ELo ELo FLIPERDOODLE Hi Wat up idk wat to put so um yea